Unplanned Events
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is an AU Sciles oneshot that takes place in their freshman year of college. They didn't meet till then. Also has some Scackson and Blam from glee.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _Teen Wolf_ _**do not belong to me. This is a oneshot. It's a Scott is an asthmatic virgin and Stiles is the pothead who isn't and knows he's gay. I got the idea from tumblr kind of. Anyway, I hope ya'll like. Just never done an AU like this with Sciles yet. Thought it was about time.**_

Unplanned Events

By Julia

Scott McCall leaned back on the bed he'd chosen in his dorm room. He brushed his hand through his black curls. He had gotten here a day ago and his stuff was mostly unpacked. A thick book lay on his lap, and he was listening to One Direction. That's when a boy came in carrying a couple of duffle bags. Scott looked up, curls falling over his eyes. Scott noticed he smelled of weed. It was legal in California, but Scott had never tried. Maybe UCLA wasn't going to be so bad. Scott's breath was taken away when he got a look at him. The other boy was gorgeous. Lots of gorgeous brown hair, and he was a bit scruffy. Scott set aside his book, and grabbed his inhaler. He took a puff before he stood, and offered his hand. "Scott McCall, it's great to meet you." He met those brown eyes, and noticed the flecks of green. His breath got short. Scott had only just come out as bi, and he'd never even kissed a boy before.

It was unbelievable that Stiles had gotten a roommate who had asthma. He mostly likely couldn't smoke weed. Although, he was gorgeous and Stiles was getting a gay vibe from him. Stiles put his bags down. He didn't know what to say to him. Stiles finally offered his name. "Stiles." He said finally with a touch of indifference. He moved and sat on the other bed. He pulled out his weed paraphernalia. Stiles moved to start filling a bowl with weed. "If you don't, it's cool. But I'm going to smoke this and you're welcome to join me if you like." He looked Scott up and down. "You are so hot, you know that?"

That caused Scott to blush deeply. "Um, thanks. And…. I'll try the weed." This surprised both of them. Scott moved to sit on his bed again. He looked at Stiles. "And by the way, I am newly out as bisexual, so…." He blushed more as Stiles cast his glance at him. Scott wanted to tell him he'd never had sex but somehow he didn't think that was going to help him with this guy. Scott had been reading up on gay sex and he knew that some guys didn't want virgins. Scott hadn't even had a girlfriend before. He'd never really been someone who could flirt or anything like that. He'd never been one to be confident with that kind of thing.

This caused Stiles to smile. He was packing the bowl with the weed. "Oh, a baby. So you clearly haven't had sex with a guy then." Stiles wasn't sure if he was going to want to sleep with a virgin. He had before, mostly as a charity thing. Not as something that was a relationship thing. Virgins formed attachments on occasion. Stiles wasn't about forming attachments. Stiles finished packing the bowl. First thing he could, he was getting a vape. It was easier on your lungs. He supposed it didn't miss his notice that it would be easier on this one. Stiles rummaged in his pockets for his lighter. Stiles set his glance n Scott once he had it in his hand. "Virgins are cute, but I'm not sure I want that." It hurt him a bit when Scott frowned. He felt bad about it, actually. "It's not you, okay? You're super hot. It's just that I don't want to have a relationship. Especially not with someone who's not slept with a guy before." Stiles lit the bowl then and after two more, he reached to hand it to Scott. He gave him some instructions, and told him to keep his inhaler handy. Stiles was amused watching him try and smoke. Although he didn't do too badly. Stiles took it back after Scott had hit it twice. Stiles lit it again before he hit it. Stiles met Scott's eye again. "Look, I'll tell you anything you want to know. But I don't want to like, be the one who takes your V card." Stiles just wasn't going to be that guy.

All of what he said made sense, even if it hurt to hear. Scott didn't know why that was upsetting him so much. They'd just met. Scott hit his inhaler before it was his turn to hit the bowl again. He was already feeling the effects. Scott was going to say more when his friend Jackson poked his head in the room. "Jacks!" Scott exclaimed, and hurried towards him and hugged him. Scott was so glad he'd stopped by. He didn't miss the look of jealousy that Stiles gave them. "Are you coming with me to Blaine's party?" Scott asked, grinning widely. Blaine was his older brother, he'd been at UCLA for a year now. Scott loved Blaine so much. Growing up with their dad had been so very rough. Blaine had been there for him, he'd protected Scott. Scott loved Blaine's fiancé Sam, too, that was love. He ignored the covert looks of jealousy Stiles was still giving them. He moved with Jackson so they could sit on his bed. "I'm so glad you're here." Scott reached out and grasped Jackson's hand. They usually did things like that as it was, but maybe it would make Stiles even more jealous. Scott watched as Stiles stirred up the weed with new. "Oh, and this is my roommate Stiles." He added, almost as an afterthought. This is when he saw the look of barely concealed anger on Stiles' face.

Why was this bothering him so much? Stiles also noticed that this "Jacks" person didn't offer his hand to Stiles. "And you are?" Stiles asked, and worked to keep the look of revolusion at Jackson's name. Jackson Whittemore. And the other was clearly oozing money. Stiles wondered how these two were so close, Scott clearly didn't come from money. Stiles also was wondering who this Blaine person was. Stiles lit the bowl and hit it, once more, and then passed it to Scott, who took it. Stiles looked at Jackson. "So how long have you known McCall here?" This was mostly a fact finding question. Stiles wanted to know if this guy was out for Scott or something. Even if Stiles didn't care.

Jackson met Scott's eyes, who just got him a sly secret smile. Jackson could tell that Scott had a thing for this guy. It was kind of cute. Jackson met Stiles' eyes then. He accepted the bowl and lighter from Scott and hit it before he spoke. "Scott and I have known each other for a very long time. And to really answer your inquiry, no, we haven't done anything sexual. We're just friends." Jackson could feel Scott trying to hold back his laughter. Jackson saw Stiles' mouth forming more words. "Blaine, before you ask, is Scott's older brother. So no, he's not sleeping with him, either." Jackson wasn't able to keep a smile from playing on his lips. He was just that kind of person. He liked pointing things out like that.

Stiles met Scott's eye. The other was just hitting the bowl, his eyes glassy from the pot. Stiles didn't miss the snarky look on Scott's face. The little rat was enjoying this. Not that Stiles could blame him on that one. If the roles were reversed, Stiles would be feeling the exact same way. Stiles accepted the bowl and lit it. He honestly wasn't sure what to say to the things Jackson had said. Stiles took two long hits, already totally stoned. Stiles wasn't usually tongue tied like this. He almost always had words to use. Now though it was hard. Stiles didn't miss the way that the other two were with each other, either. "Who says that I care if you did any sex things?" Stiles finally asked, flustered. Ge was aware of how lame that sounded. This wasn't how his first day was supposed to go. This is when two more boys showed up, one of them with Scott's coloring and black curls. They all got up to go and Stiles was left alone. He wasn't used to that. Stiles wondered how this college thing was going to go. Already he was off to a bad start, he was crushing on his roommate. And he _was_ crushing. Stiles' long hard cock was just that in his jeans. Stiles' hand moved to his jeans, trying to think of something that wasn't Scott's hair and the way it curled and fell over his eyes. It was to no avail.

Two weeks later, Scott and Blaine were walking down the quad to Blaine's dorm. He had a roommate but he was always fucking his girlfriend. Blaine's fiancé Sam had two annoying roommates, so he was glad they had a place to be alone. Blaine looked at Scott, who was being incredibly quiet. Blaine adjusted his bag. "You ever going to tell me what's up with you?" He was starting to wonder if Jackson and Scott were sleeping together. They had always had that will they or won't they thing, but Jacks was doing this too, the weird detached thing. Scott had been very quiet about it and that put Blaine on the worry train. They could have ruined their friendship. That was a bad thing.

It was hard to know what to say to Blaine. Scott used his inhaler, causing himself to cough. His brown eyes met his older brother's hazel ones. "Don't even remotely lecture me about my pot smoking." Scott knew that Blaine had the inkling to. Scott wasn't going to deal with his big brother lecture. "It's legal here. And I'm careful." He didn't tell Blaine that it was actually his roommate was helping him get high. "Please, don't tell Ma, I don't want to hear the evils of pot smoking from her." Although he knew it was because of his asthma, not because she was against pot smoking. Melissa McCall was an advocate for medical marijuana in all forms. So far it did seem to be helping Scott's shyness. Scott brushed his hand through his hair as they came to Blaine's dorm.

About twenty minutes later, they were in Blaine's room, waiting for Sam. Scott was laying on Blaine's bed and Blaine was ordering food. Scott was thinking about what he was going to say to Blaine about Stiles. He didn't know if Blaine was going to freak out or not. Scott had been having wet dreams about Stiles since the day they'd met. Scott also knew that Blaine thought Scott was sleeping with Jacks. Which actually was sort of true. They'd been fooling around lately. Scott was trying to get experience to help with Stiles. Scott wanted Stiles to be okay with him, and he thought sex experience might help. "Um, B, can I talk to you about something?" He actually waited until Blaine had answered in the affirmative. "Well, I know you think I'm sleeping with Jacks. I'm not actually sleeping with him, but we _have_ been fooling around. And it's because I want to. I want to be with Stiles. I thought I wasn't technically a virgin, it might help." He knew a lecture was going to come with that statement. Blaine was going to tell him that Scott shouldn't have to change anything about who he was to be with Stiles. Scott didn't see this as doing that. He was just trying to even things up with him and Stiles. Plus, Jackson was a great kisser.

Where to begin? Blaine had finished ordering a mess of stuff from Taco Bell. If you spent enough, the delivery was free. This time he hadn't gotten enough but it was okay. The fee wasn't too high. He checked his phone, Sam was about ten minutes away. Blaine brushed unruly curls out of his eyes. "Scotty, you know that I want you to be happy. But you don't think fucking around with Jackson is a bad idea? I know why you're doing it. You think it's going to help you with Stiles. I get that. But you don't want to lose your friendship with Jacks. He's your best friend." Blaine couldn't believe that Scott was risking that. "You shouldn't have to change yourself for Stiles." Before he could say anything more, Sam arrived. Blaine jumped up and ran to him, his arms sliding around Sam's waist. He kissed him deeply, his toes curling in his shoes. Blaine whispered breathlessly against Sam's lips. "Baby, I'm so glad that you're here." He stepped back and they settled on Blaine's roommate's bed. Sometimes, they had sex on it. Mostly because Blaine disliked his roommate. He was kind of a jerk. Sam leaned to kiss Scott's cheek before he settled in on the bed. Blaine's hand grasped Sam's. He filled his fiancé in on what they were discussing. "Tell him that this is a bad way to go about getting Stiles." Blaine just didn't think Scott should have to change in order to get Stiles.

Leaning against the wall next to Blaine's bed, Scott sighed. "I just want things to be easier with Stiles. I really like him. And I know he really likes me. Maybe this will help make him jealous. Why can't I do what I need to do, B? I know you're worried about me. I won't lose Jackson. He and I have been best friends for a long time. We know it's not about love. We're going to be fine. Not all of us can meet our soulmate in first grade." Scott was happy for Blaine and Sam, but he also was very jealous. He wanted that kind of forever love they had.

"Scott, Blaine's kind of right. You shouldn't have to resort to those tactics. But I'll be behind you for this." Scott said, ignoring the look of shock on his fiance's face. "You have to do what you think is right. And that includes doing this. You deserve to get what you want, Scott. I think you're being brave to even try. I know you haven't been out that long." It was true. Scott had barely been out for three months. Sam was so proud of Scott. Although Sam knew that his coming out had to be his own choice as to how to handle it. Sam had been glad that Scott had had the courage to be who he was in the open.

It was true Stiles would be Scott's first boyfriend. That was something Scott was glad about. He was glad that someone he had a major crush on was going to be his first. Scott hadn't usually been one to believe in love at first sight, but this time, he thought it might be. Scott brushed curls out of his eyes, and the food arrived. Blaine got up to pay for it. Scott insisted on paying the delivery fee and he handed it to Blaine. Scott had a part time job punching lunch cards in the cafeteria. And even though he hadn't wanted to he'd ended up taking some of his deadbeat father's money for college. His mother had insisted. "I am so glad that you think so, Sammy." Scott said, as Blaine came back to the bed with their food. Scott wondered if his plan really was going to work. He had no other ideas. Stiles was a very stubborn person. Scott wasn't one to be stubborn. He was actually pretty easy going. It was something he supposed he got from his mother. Because it certainly wasn't from his deadbeat dad. Scott didn't like to think about what he'd done to Scott. He grew quiet as he ate his food. Blaine and Sam were chatting about one of Blaine's classes. Scott was going to be an EMT. He wanted to help people. He had toyed with going after a singing contract, but he wasn't sure if he should. No matter how good he was.

Meanwhile, Stiles was studying in his room. His door was open, in case Scott came home early from his brother's dorm room. Stiles was a lot surprised to hear Jackson Whittemore in the doorway. Stiles turned to look at him. "What do you want? Scott's not here, he's with Blaine and Sam." Stiles folded his arms, he was sitting on his bed. He had a lot of anger and jealousy towards Jackson. He knew why. It's because Scott was fooling around with him. Stiles wanted to scratch his scruffy chin. He wondered what else to say to him. They didn't really get along.

Jackson leaned in the doorway, arms folded. "I know where Scotty is." Jackson told him coolly. "I'm here to talk to you." He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. But he had to try. Jackson was starting to get actual feelings for his best friend. Jackson was going to do his best to fight for Scott. He arched an eyebrow. "I'm gonna fight for him. I love him." He wasn't sure when he'd fallen for Scott, but he did have feelings for him. Jackson felt he was better suited for Scott than Stiles was. Jackson had known Scott since they were four years old. He'd never been in love like this before. "I thought you should know."

Working to keep his jaw from dropping, Stiles got up to get his weed and his new vape. "You've got to be kidding. You know he's only fooling around with you to make me jealous. So why are you planning on torturing yourself?" Stiles asked incredulously. He really wasn't a fan of Jackson. Stiles could honestly say it wasn't because of this, although this wasn't helping matters. Stiles looked at him. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't try. Because honestly I doubt that I'm good enough for him. But you should also be thinking about what he wants. Scott wants me. I'm not saying that I don't feel the same way. But I don't think I should be with him." Stiles wasn't a good influence, and he knew what a good kid Scott was. "I… I shouldn't even be thinking about being with him. You, though, could make him happy. But you also have to love him enough to let him go. Because you can't force him to feel the same way you do." Stiles knew how hard it was to let Scott go. He'd already given Scott up. Stiles finished packing the vape and turned it on. While he waited for it to come on right he looked at Jackson. "You… I'm not going to fight you for him. Because I love him enough to let him go. You have to be willing to do the same because he might not feel the same way you do. I want Scott to be happy. That means that I wouldn't be with him."

Blood boiling, Jackson wasn't sure what to do or say. Because all of what Stiles said was true. Jackson had to be willing to accept that Scott might not want him. Jackson hated that Stiles was right. It was hard for him to contemplate. Especially out loud. Jackson kept his gaze on Stiles. He knew Stiles wasn't going to offer him the vape. But Jackson didn't care. "You… do you know how much I hate that you're right?" It was true. It was _so_ true. He brushed his hand across his chin. He didn't like where this was going. "I love him, Stiles. I really want him and I to make things work." Jackson felt a lump rising in his throat. He had to admit, the idea of not being able to be with Scott scared him a lot. He didn't think that he could handle losing Scott. Jackson watched Stiles. "I'm glad that you're aware that you aren't good enough for him. Saves me from having to tell you. As for loving him enough to let him go, I do. If he doesn't want me, I'm okay with that. I'll just be glad that he's still in my life." This is when Jackson decided to leave. He'd done what he had gone there to do. Stiles knew the score. His eyes filled with tears as he walked through the hallways. He couldn't help it.

A couple of days later, Scott woke up in Jackson's bed. He wasn't sure what had gone on the night before. He reached for his inhaler and took a huge puff. Scott wasn't sure what to do, and Jackson didn't seem to be here. That was strange. He groggily sat up. He wasn't sure what to do and then he saw the note from Jackson laying on the other half of the bed. It told Scott he could chill out all day if he wanted, and where the key was. Scott really hoped that they hadn't fucked. Scott didn't want to lose his v card to Jackson. They'd always only been friends, and he just didn't want them to be more than that. It might ruin their friendship.

Moving to get showered, he had to get to class. Although he was meeting Blaine for coffee. He did his business and then moved to leave. There was a Mickey D's just down the block from their dorm. All four of them, (and Stiles) lived in the same dorm. Scott got down out of the building and Blaine was waiting for him. "Hey, B." Scott said, grinning. "You get your morning hummer?" He asked. Blaine and Sam's sexcapades were famous in the dorm. They got taken away by their passion all the time. Scott thought it was adorable. They were going to get the whole campus talking pretty soon. Scott just wanted to have his own experience. "So, I think I might have banged Jacks last night." His brother's eyes widened.

"Scott, what the hell are you thinking?! He's in love with you. And you aren't feeling the same way that he is. You went and did that falling in love at first sight bullshit that doesn't really exist for normal people for Stiles! And he loves you. He just needs to get over his stupid no committed relationship bullshit. You can't hook up with Jacks because you want to lose your v card so Stiles will be with you." This last came out in a rush, because he felt it was very important that Scott hear this part. "I love you, you're my baby brother. I will support you, but this…. You can't do this. Epic clusterfuck."

Sighing, Scott adjusted his messenger bag. He had his weed and vape on him. Stiles had helped him get it, Scott didn't have a lot of money for things like that. But he had a job swiping lunch cards in the cafeteria. "Blaine, you know that if we _did_ sleep together, it's not like I planned it. We got really drunk to celebrate Jackson getting a callback for the school musical." Scott was so proud of Jacks. He was going to be great. He himself planned to be an EMT. He was taking all of the music classes he could though. In a few days, he had to play a song that he'd written for one of his classes. "Because I do love Stiles. A lot. Even if I shouldn't."

None of it made sense to Blaine. Scott knew that Jackson had feelings for him that Scott didn't in any way return. It was kind of cruel to give him hope, even if Scott didn't necessarily know that he _was_ leading the other one on. Blaine just wanted Scott to be happy, and he felt like the better choice for that was Stiles. Jackson would also end up getting hurt. "Jacks is going to get hurt, Scott. You have to act like you don't remember, even if you do. You and Jacks will just end up broken up and it won't be good. You and Jackson have been best friends for practically your whole lives. You don't want to fuck that up." Blaine and his fiancé Sam had been together since they were fourteen, and they'd grown up together. So while he knew how good it could be, he also knew how epic it would be if it was destroyed. Blaine wouldn't make it through losing Sam. Scott would lose his best friend if they went through with a sexual relationship. And Blaine knew without a doubt that Scott loved Stiles. He thought Stiles was a bad influence on Scott, but it was because Blaine was concerned about the weed on Scott's asthma. He was otherwise okay with them being together as long as Stiles behaved. Blaine didn't want Scott to be hurt, since Stiles would be his first boyfriend. He was the first guy that Scott had had a crush on.

Scott didn't really know what he wanted with this, other than Stiles as his boyfriend. He was trying t get Stiles to feel jealous. It didn't have to mean that he slept with his best friend. Scott was planning on not trying to remember, he also knew that Jackson would end up hurt. "Look, I don't actually know what happened last night. I don't plan on being with Jackson in any kind of way. All I'm doing is trying to make Stiles jealous. I know that he's in love with me. I know he's got to get over his issues. Relax, big bro." Scott loved that Blaine cared about him so much. It was the huge overprotective part of Blaine. Scott loved that he didn't want to see him hurt. Scott brushed curls out of his eyes. "I know you're worried about me. But I'm going to be okay. You should focus on your wedding, you and Sam are going to be so happy together." They weren't very far into the wedding planning, but Scott was going to be the best man. One of Sam's friends he'd met here at UCLA was going to be his. Scott knew that there was no doubt that his brother and Sam were going to be happy forever. They were truly in love. It was amazing with the way their parents' marriage had gone.

Talking about the wedding was always a topic Blaine was ready to talk about. "I can't wait. It won't be for a year or so, that's when we'll have the money. Sam's dad's helping." Blaine's curls fell over his eyes as they walked. They weren't far from the Mickey D's now. Blaine adjusted his own bag. "We're going with pastel colors, blue, lilac, this soft pink. So I can wear a pink tie." Pink was Blaine's favorite color. His sunglasses were pink, he pulled them out of his shirt now and put them on, making his baby brother laugh and smile a bit. "Sam is going to wear a blue tux. I would object but they go with his green eyes."

Opening the restaurant door, they joined the queue. Scott said, "Put me in whatever color you want, I look sexy in any color." The brothers were both gorgeous. Blaine and Scott both had a soft olive tint to their skin and the same curly black hair. Blaine's eyes were hazel though and Scott's were brown. They both were short, Blaine was a bit tiny waisted and lean, and Scott was built like a lacrosse player. He'd played in high school, but he'd given it up for his music. Scott looked at his big brother. "You should let me wear black and a pink tie. So I can go with you. Although if I know you your tux will be white." He smirked. Blaine was no virgin.

Before Blaine could agree, Stiles was walking by them, carrying an iced coffee. Scott bit his lip. "Hey, Stiles." He said, his face covering a blush. He knew it was incredibly obvious how he felt about Stiles. Scott didn't even try to hide it. It wouldn't make a difference, Stiles already knew. They did share a dorm room. Scott brushed curls out of his eyes, ignoring the smirk Blaine was giving him. Scott couldn't help himself, Stiles was just amazing and he loved him. Scott couldn't imagine having anyone else for his first boyfriend. Scott knew it would be amazing once they got together.

Stiles bit his lip. He didn't know how he'd let himself fall for the adorable asthmatic nerd, but he had. Stiles sipped his coffee, his eyes taking in that gorgeous body, and the cock that he wanted to have his lips wrapped around. Stiles had no gag reflex, if they did have sex it would be the best sex he'd ever had Stiles wasn't sure what to say. "Hey, Scooter." It was the nickname he'd come up with for Scott, he was the only one that used it. Even though it was a common nickname for Scott. Stiles gave Blaine a sly nod, and he saw the smirk on Blaine's face, he _knew._ That was troubiing.

Scott gave Blaine his coffee order and the money so he could talk to Stiles. Scott saw the small flash of joy in Stiles' eyes. "You want to have a session tonight? We could watch something and cuddle." He couldn't help the smirk he gave him. "It'll be great. You know that you love to cuddle." This was a very private joke with the two of them, they had cuddled a few times during their sessions in their dorm room. Scott was smiling and blushing and keeping his eyes on Stiles, who was trying to look as if he wasn't into the idea. Scott knew that he was, though. Even if he didn't want to admit it. Scott knew that he did. Scott brushed curls out of his eyes. "And order up a lot of junk food."

It was definitely something that Stiles wanted, but it would get Scott too attached to him. Stiles was slowly starting to think maybe that might not be such a bad idea. Stiles kept falling for Scott more and more. Maybe it was okay to take Scott's V card. How the hell had this happened? Stiles had lost his family when he was eight years old, it had made him wary of having people permanently in his life. He'd just lose them. Stiles knew that he had to explain that part to Scott. "But don't you have plans with that wh…. Bestie of yours?" He stopped himself from calling Jackson a whore. He knew that wouldn't be the best idea. He didn't want to offend Scott about his slutty man whore bestie.

Reaching out to straighten some of Stiles' hair, watching the other boy's eyes flutter shut. "You and I can totally hang tonight. Jacks has plans anyway. With some guy." Scott looked at Stiles, and then he leaned out and kissed him softly on the lips. It was Scott's first kiss. He felt it all the way to his toes, and Stiles actually _kissed back_. Scott felt himself fall into the kiss, and Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and tugged him close. None of the people inside seemed to mind, all were watching with interest. Scott's arms went around Stiles' neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Scott let out a soft moan.

What was he doing? Stiles couldn't help it. He kissed him again, and then pulled back to look down into those brown eyes. They were gorgeous. "Um, okay. We can have a session tonight." He said, and this is when Blaine called out to Scott. Stiles mumbled through a conversation about when they'd get home to hang out, and then Scott moved off to Blaine. Stiles went outside, and he was very shellshocked. He hadn't expected that to happen and he was shaken. Stiles walked down the sidewalk, he had to go to a class. He had just let Scott kiss him. He had been trying to avoid that. But he apparently had no impulse control. Stiles groaned and sipped his coffee and walked on.

Later that evening, Scott was waiting for Stiles to get home. There was the weed paraphernalia on the coffee table in front of their 32 inch tv. There was also a plethora of snacks, and he'd ordered pizza. There was also some Jack and Coke. Scott wasn't _trying_ to get Stiles' pants on purpose. But he was putting forth the opportunity. Scott moved to put the weed in a grinder, so they could fill the vape. He wanted to be ready. He was going to have to use his inhaler before and after but he didn't care. He loved having these sessions with Stiles. Scott knew that these were how Stiles had fallen for him. They'd gotten close, Stiles' defenses had een down due to being high.

The door opened, and Stiles came in. He put his bag down on his bed, and moved to sit with Scott, picking up a can of Coke. He cracked it open, watching Scott fill the vape up. Stiles gave him a kiss on the cheek, knowing that Scott was hoping that this was going to lead to sex. Stiles watched as Scott queued up Netflix. "So, what is this? Is this a date? Because… I don't… I shouldn't want anything with you. I don't want to be serious. Everyone always leaves me. I can't….." His voice broke while he was talking. Scott turned to look at him. "I somehow fell in love with you. I can't…. Jackson told me that he wanted you, and I decided to back off. He's just better for you than I am. You guys have all of that history and I'm just a stupid bachelor who sleeps with any hot guy he can get his hands on. You deserve better than I am." Stiles' voice shook a bit.

"Hey, I'm not in love with Jacks. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you. You are who I want to be with. I know you're scared. I know that. But you can do this. You can be with me. And it's not because I'm the nerd with asthma and I can't get anyone else. It's because I want to be with you. I love you. You know that I won't leave you like your family did, and anyone else you lost. You and I… we make sense. I know it's not usually this easy. I know that. But we're in love. Why are you fighting this? Just be with me. We'll figure this out. Because we love each other. Okay?"

Stiles knew this was crazy, but he grabbed Scott's face and kissed him. He kissed him hungrily, and he knew that maybe this was a huge gamble, but he had to take it. Because Scott made him feel more than he had ever felt. Who knew if this was going to be forever? But he knew that he had to take the chance and find out. He pressed Scott back against the couch and they kissed hungrily. It would be like this every time, forever.

 _ **Author's note: So, yeah, I skipped the smut this time. I don't usually but I had started this in March and I really wanted to get it done. Plus, still in a Sciles mood. Oh man am I. Anyway, I hope ya'll liked, and this is all there is. I'm not repeating myself. You can review if you like, but if you're going to suggest Scott got bitten and Stiles be his anchor, that will be ignored and deleted. You know who you are.**_


End file.
